


Fallin' In Love In The Middle Of The Night

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Missionary Position, Moonshine, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Timestamp, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some moonshine at Jessica's wedding Avery sees Daryl a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' In Love In The Middle Of The Night

April 27, 2012

Avery shook her head as she stood with her mother as they walked around Jessica's wedding reception and of course her mother who may have had a little too much to drink already was going on and on about how Avery would die an old maid.

"You know, I really thought Chet was the one for you Avie," Diana sighed a bit dramatically as she looked at her younger daughter. "And it'd be so nice to have a doctor as a son-in-law."

"Like having a future pizza shop owner isn't enough?" Avery asked bringing up what Glenn's aspects where eventually. To own his father's pizza shop. "And Kate is in the process of owning her own bakery," she smiled as she spotted Kate standing off with a redhead who Avery thought was Kate's OBGYN and Natalie who Avery was surprised was at the wedding since she had divorced Taylor a year ago and spent most of her time in Alabama with her new boyfriend while Taylor was left caring for their four kids though thankfully he had Maggie, Beth's sister and a woman who was the daughter of Hershel a man who was a long time family friend.

"Those are nice too," Diana nodded as she lifted the red plastic solo cup to her lips. "But a doctor would have been nice too. I guess there's always luck Mac will get a doctor, huh?" she asked and her question seemed to make both of them laugh because the thought of Mac finding a doctor was funny. He'd probably bring home some hipster actor or something. "But I still fear you'll end up alone with cats Avery Laurel. I really did think Chet was the one. You were with him for so long."

Avery had to bite her tongue after her mother spoke. She had to keep herself from saying that yeah she too had thought Chet was the one, had even accepted Chet's marriage proposal but then had found out in that same week he was cheating on her with one of his co-workers at the Starbucks where he worked.

It had been a let down and it still hurt as it had only been two weeks ago but she was sure in the end she'd maybe be better for it and she was also sure now that as much as she still loved him he probably hadn't been the one. If he was cheating on her with some co-worker at Starbucks she could only imagine what would have happened if they had gotten married and he became a doctor. He probably would have been sleeping with every nurse in sight.

"I know we dated for two years mom but we've only been broken up for two weeks," Avery laughed softly as she shook her head. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna grow old with cats though it also doesn't mean I'm gonna meet my soul mate tonight or even next month."

Diana just scoffed as she shook her head, "I just need to take note of all the single men here. Make a list then give it to you tomorrow," she said before reaching out with her free hand to pat Avery's cheek. "I just want all my kids married one day and I know Mac whenever they legalize gay marriage will get married and we all know Zoe is already boy crazy but I fear you're gonna be my wild one. You'll still be single in a few years at twenty-five and then at fifty and you'll never be truly happy with a house full of cats."

Forcing a smile Avery could now only heave a sigh, "I think I'm gonna go track down Zac and drink something much stronger than you are," she stated to her mother before walking off and over to where Kate was still standing with the redhead and Natalie.

When she made it to all three women Avery offered them a smile before letting her eyes drift to Kate's swollen belly. A belly which at the moment was incubating a nephew who was due in a month and so many days.

"Where's the father-to-be?" Avery asked politely as she looked at Kate. "I suspect he ran off and left you to fend for yourself among your in-laws and weird friends of the newlyweds as well as Glenn's family."

Kate laughed at that, "Of course he did Avery," she stated as she rolled her eyes though her tone was much more playful. "Thankfully I have Natalie and Lucy," she shrugged as she looked over at the redhead with a quick smile. A smile that to Avery seemed much more friendly but obviously she had to be reading things wrong.

"Any idea where my brother ran off too?" Avery questioned as she arched an eyebrow and looked between all three women.

"Pretty sure he ran off to drink with the sexy Dixon brother," Natalie answered with absolutely no shame and Avery felt her nose scrunch up at the mention of said Dixon.

She knew it was Daryl and she had been a little surprised to see him here mainly because he was the younger brother of Jessica's ex, Merle. Merle had been like a dark cloud over the Hanson family for a year, the year that Joe had ended his relationship with Jessica as he ran off to Oklahoma to go to college and cited long distance when really it was just so he wouldn't feel guilty if he cheated.

Jessica had been upset over it and of course she had made bad decisions and turned to Merle Dixon. A man who didn't have the best reputation in town with his arrests for drug related incidents as well as stuff he did while drunk and he was a man who helped fix Jessica's broken heart with sex, drugs, and alcohol.

It was the worst year that Avery could have remembered and she was sure the family as a whole breathed a sigh of relief when Jessica came to her senses. So it did confuse her that Jessica had invited Merle's lap dog to this event but when Avery had confronted her before Jessica walked down the aisle Jessica had just shrugged and said she had always liked Daryl. Found him sweet despite who his brother was and despite Daryl's own semi bad reputation for always being there for Merle through all the fuck ups, sometimes landing himself in jail when a bar fight went too far.

"I thought you were with Zander?" Kate's voice spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts and it was apparent Kate was questioning Natalie on her no shame in saying Daryl was the sexy Dixon brother.

Natalie shrugged as a blush tinted her cheeks, "I am but it ain't no crime to look at other people Katie," she spoke defending herself and well maybe Avery caught a hint of an accusation too as she watched Natalie look between Kate and Lucy. "Though if Zander and I break up then I'm calling dibs on Daryl regardless."

Avery laughed at that, "Trust me Nat, you can have him because I don't think any of us here want him," she said before turning to leave the three women and track down her brother and Daryl.

It was a search that really wasn't that hard especially when she headed towards the barn on her parents property, the barn where just hours ago Jessica and Glenn had pledged to spend forever together and the barn that now was the place where two pick up trucks set.

Zac's pick up a shinier blue than the old worn down blue of the one that Daryl drove and what Avery assumed had probably been Merle's but Merle had traded it in for a bike. From what she could remember Merle was always passing down his old vehicles to Daryl.

Making it too both trucks Avery crossed her arms as she found Zac sitting on his tailgate and Daryl sitting on his, both holding Mason Jars that she suspected probably contained moonshine. Daryl's father Will was known for making it.

"You guys holding out on the good alcohol?" Avery asked as she tapped her foot, trying to look stern but probably failing more than likely since she heard Daryl let out a snicker.

"Didn't know you drank alcohol miss goody two shoes," Daryl spoke which made Avery look at him confused because when the heck did he make conclusions about her or even get the idea she was a goody two shoes. They had only really ever hung out a handful of times when Merle and Jessica were dating.

Zac laughed too before looking at Daryl as well, "Oh my baby sister is far from being a goody two shoes Dixon," he said which made Avery smirk because of course Zac knew what she was like. Zac was the one who had corrupted her after all. "She's been drinkin since she was sixteen. Pretty sure she's smoked pot before a handful of times too."

Blushing at Zac's last words Avery just gave him a shrug of her shoulders, "Maybe," she finally said knowing that yes she had smoke pot a few times. A few with Chet and his friend Graham, the boy Beth liked and once with Taylor and Isaac when she had turned twenty-one.

"Well, well maybe I have misjudged you then," Daryl said before he moved slightly, reaching to get something from a box that was behind him and when he turned back he held out a Mason Jar for her. 

Walking closer to him she took the Mason Jar and opened it, lifting it to her lips and taking a drink, not even wincing as the alcohol went down her throat which earned a slight whistle from Daryl. A whistle that made Avery blush even as she slowly moved to sit down beside him on the tailgate of his truck.

"You gonna apologize for misjudging me now Dixon?" Avery asked as she looked at him curiously. 

"Not a chance in hell," Daryl said as he shook his head before taking a drink. "I don't apologize for anything."

Avery rolled her eyes before taking another drink, "I'm pretty sure one day some woman's gonna make you apologize for being a dickhead or some shit," she muttered out.

It was after that, that time seemed to pass by quick with Avery drinking one full jar of moonshine and half of another before feeling like it was too much and offering the remainder of it to Zac who was leaving to head off to find his wife which meant she was being left alone with Daryl. A fact that probably would have made her up and leave had she been sober.

But she wasn't sober and she stayed behind firmly planted beside him on the tailgate of his truck, acutely aware of the fact that he too had stopped drinking.

"You okay there Dixon?" Avery asked as she turned to look at him a giggle escaping her mouth when she found him staring at her in a way that made a shiver run down her spine slightly. It was a look she had always seen in Chet when he was turned on so it was a look she equated to lust.

Daryl chewed on his lip briefly before answering, "I'm fine," he answered as he moved a bit closer to Avery. "Just admiring the view is all."

Blushing at his words Avery looked away long enough to lick her lips as her brain tried to make sense of things and again if she were sober she probably would have reacted differently.

"The view huh?" Avery asked as she finally looked back up at him a bit surprised at just how close he was. "Pretty sure the sky is up there not on my face."

"It's on your face tonight," Daryl replied softly and before he could say anything else Avery cut him off by kissing him. It was again probably something she wouldn't have done sober. But she was drunk or close to it and he had given her a line she couldn't resist even if it was kind of corny.

Feeling him responding to the kiss not long after she had initiated it, Avery let her hand reach up slightly to rest on his cheek as she deepened the kiss. A kiss that probably shouldn't have been happening but tomorrow she'd blame all this on the alcohol and his line.

Not the fact that he actually did look nice all dressed up for the wedding or the fact that he surprisingly also smelt really nice. He smelt of the woods and some sort of spice scent and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

When she finally broke away from the kiss Avery just looked at him as she let her hand fall off his cheek. "We should probably go somewhere more private," she spoke surprising herself with what she was implying and even with what she wanted.

Avery wanted to be fucked by Daryl and she kind of felt no shame in that either. It was like being drunk tonight was bringing out a different side of her she hadn't known existed.

Daryl seemed to pause at that almost as if he was just as surprised at her words even though she had kissed him and even though he had been the one who started it with that damn line on the view and the sky on her face tonight.

"We can go to my place," Daryl said before moving off the tailgate and once he was down he held his hand out for Avery and she took it, slipping down as well and the moment she was down she leaned into him, pulling him into another kiss.

This kiss was more heated than the last one and during it she slipped her tongue into Daryl's mouth, a moan coming out as she felt his tongue lightly brush across hers and Avery got the distinct feeling Daryl had practice in kissing and probably sex too though she didn't know why she ever doubted he wouldn't.

He was technically older than her by twenty-one years so he could have had way more sexual partners than the three men she had been with in her life time. Men that consisted of Chet, her recent ex and Noah a guy who she had fucked at some party her senior year and then Jeremy the boy she had lost her virginity too just because she wanted to see what sex was all about.

When the kiss ended this time Avery smirked at Daryl briefly before turning and going to the passenger side of his truck. Getting in the truck, she buckled up as he got in and started the truck, heading down the gravel drive on her parents property and it was only when he was on the main road that she wondered if he was okay to drive.

They had both been drinking but he had been drinking a bit longer than she had, though it did seem that in the last few minutes both had also sobered up a bit too. At least enough that they had sense enough to know what they were going to embark upon.

"Are you okay to drive?" Avery asked as she broke the silence that had settled between them once they were in the truck.

Daryl laughed at that softly as he shook his head, "Haven't drank as much as you think little girl."

Blushing when he called her little girl, Avery looked down before going silent and she wanted to call him on his not drinking as much as she thought. He had been drinking before she showed up so he had to have drank more than she had at least.

But Avery didn't call him on it because the last thing she wanted before having sex was an argument with the man she was going to have sex with. So she just bit her lip and remained silent the rest of the way to his house feeling a bit thankful they made it in one piece.

Unbuckling as he cut the truck off Avery soon got out though she waited to head inside until Daryl was out of the truck and headed inside.

Once inside Avery found was when her nerves began to kick in, especially as they walked down to his bedroom and the reality of the situation hit her even in her drunken state. She was going to have sex with Daryl Dixon and fucking hell she wanted the sex almost needed it now because the drive here even with her worry on dying had created a deeper sort of want for him. A want she hadn't even realized ran as deep as it did because she was sure when she was sober she hadn't wanted him this much but drunk her really really wanted him.

When they made it to his bedroom Avery chewed her lip briefly as she slipped out of the shoes she had on and when Daryl turned to face her she felt her cheeks getting hot when he got closer.

"Are you sure you want this?" Daryl asked as he walked the few inches to Avery, coming to a stop in front of her and Avery was sure her cheeks got redder from the way he was searching her face and eyes as if they would tell him if she had changed her mind.

Instead of verbally answering Daryl though, Avery closed the gap between them and kissed him, hoping by her actions that he got that hint that no she hadn't changed her mind and yes she was sure she wanted this. She was sure even if she was nervous about it.

Feeling him kissing her back Avery couldn't help but smile into the kiss before getting a bit rougher in kissing him. The roughness though was mainly because of how badly she wanted him.

Letting out a soft moan as she felt his hands coming to a rest on her ass, she slowly moved into him some and she was a bit surprised then at the erection she could feel through the material of the pants he had on. Though at the same time it made her a bit excited to know that Daryl wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

It was also that knowledge that lead her into undoing the button down shirt he had on and sliding it off him before breaking away from the kiss briefly, her eyes gazing up and down his bare chest. It wasn't a bad view and it left Avery wondering what the rest of him looked like.

"I want you so fucking bad right now," Avery stated without any shame which had her mind going back to how Natalie had, had no shame in calling Daryl the sexy Dixon brother and maybe in this state she could see what Natalie meant. He was sexy in a rugged kind of way.

"I'm all yours right now," Daryl spoke his voice sounding a lot softer than Avery was ever used too and without saying anything else she kissed him again.

This time as they kissed Avery slowly walked them back to Daryl's bed where she fell back slowly, bringing Daryl with her and the moment her back connected with the bed she kissed him harder, feeling goosebumps form on her body as his hand slowly inched up her thigh, pushing the dress she had on up.

"Fuck," Avery moaned out into the kiss when she finally felt his hand brush across the crotch of her panties when he had her dress pushed halfway up and maybe she had another blush forming on her cheeks too because he probably could feel just how wet she already was and they hadn't really even got to the really good stuff yet.

All they had been doing was kissing really but yet it just seemed like right now he had her going in ways he never had before.

"Problem Avie?" Daryl asked as he pulled away from the kiss, giving her an innocent smirk. But the way his hand brushed across the crotch of her panties again Avery knew he was anything but innocent.

Avery shook her head trying to act nonchalant as Daryl's hand once again ran across the material of her underwear though she failed in that effort as she moaned out again and this time her hips lifted up into his touch.

"You're lying," Daryl stated as he smirked at her before leaning down to peck her lips. "But you're kind of cute so I'll let you get away with it."

Avery pouted slightly at that, "Only kind of?" she asked him as she batted her eyelashes. 

"Haven't seen you naked so I can't really say if you're all the way cute," Daryl answered her before once again rubbing her through the material of her underwear.

Moaning out again, Avery slowly reached for the hem of her dress before pulling it off her and throwing it to the floor with his shirt.

"What about now?" she asked as they locked eyes once she was basically naked in front of him, minus the panties she still wore. "Am I cute now?"

It was after her question that she felt Daryl's eyes look her over and again she was blushing and she hated the fact that she seemed to be blushing so much during this but right now she was blushing wondering how many women he was comparing her too. Wondering how her body ranked to them and she was probably certain he had seen better. Better breasts and better curves and once her panties were removed he probably would compare her vagina to other women and he had probably seen better vagina's too.

"You will be once these are gone," Daryl told her before hooking his fingers into her panties and sliding them off her, finally leaving her naked in front of him and once she was he again looked her over before shaking his head. "You're better than cute," he smiled as he again leaned down to peck her lips. "You're pretty damn sexy."

After he had told her that Avery returned his smile before pulling him down into a kiss that lasted longer than a peck and it was during that kiss that she undid the pants he had on. Pushing them down with his underwear and leaving him naked and it was only after he was naked that she pulled away from the kiss to look him over like he had looked her over.

"You're pretty damn sexy too," Avery told him as she reached between them, letting her hand wrap around his already hard cock and she began to pump it slightly, hearing moans leave him now. Moans that sounded almost utterly filthy in a good way. 

As she continued to pump him she leaned in to kiss him again, feeling him starting to fuck her hand as his hips began to move with her hand and well maybe this was a bit of her own payback for when he had been rubbing her through her panties, except she was being a bit more dirty by using her hand on his actual cock and not some article of clothing.

When she eventual moved her hand away though Avery kissed Daryl a bit deeper as she felt him positioning himself outside of her opening and the moment he pushed inside she held him a bit closer to her, feeling a bit of pain because he wasn't that gentle over it and it had been two weeks maybe a bit longer since she had, had sex last and well Daryl was bigger than Chet so her body wasn't used to that. Wasn't used to being so full of someone.

"You okay?" Daryl asked into her mouth before pulling away from the kiss to look down at her curiously.

Avery nodded her head as she looked up at Daryl offering him a smile. "It's just been a bit since I've done this," she told him being a bit more honest than she should have. "But I'm fine now," she reassured him before pulling him back into a kiss and her reassurances seemed to be enough because after that he slowly started to move inside of her and eventually she let herself follow his movements, her eyes falling shut as she did so.

"Fuck," she muttered out as her grip on him tightened a bit. "So fucking good," she said as a moan came out when he went a bit deeper inside of her and well her words weren't a lie. Daryl really was good at what he was doing. He seemed to know the right places to hit and he wasn't going as fast as Chet did nor was he going as deep inside of her and yet he was still somehow hitting all the right places.

Places that were working her over to her eventual end and the closer she got, she felt herself begin to tremble slightly under him, a fact he must have picked up on because Avery heard him faintly ask her if she was getting close and when she nodded her head, it was only then that he picked up his movements as well as going a bit farther inside of her. 

"D..Daryl....fuck...fuck," Avery hissed out in a moan as she reached her orgasm, her walls closing around him and as her hips kept moving a bit she felt his head going into the crook of her neck as he came inside of her, his cock twitching as he did so.

Keeping her eyes closed as she came down from the high she was on, Avery shivered slightly when Daryl left feather light kisses on the skin at her neck and as he slid out of her eventually, she opened her eyes and gave him a tiny smile when he lifted his head from her neck.

"Don't think I can move right now," Avery admitted honestly after Daryl had moved off her, laying down beside her on the bed. "Too tired and way too fucked to move."

Daryl snicked at that before reaching for the sheet which he used to cover them up with. "Think that's the first time I've heard anyone say they were way too fucked to move."

"But it's true," Avery defended as she turned her head to look at him. "Too fucked by you to move at least until I get some sleep."

"You're just weird," Daryl said as he shook his head before looking back at her, his hand coming over to move some hair out of her eyes. "Weird and maybe a bit tipsy still."

"Maybe," Avery agreed as she closed her eyes before yawning. "Goodnight Dixon," she muttered not even wanting to fight sleep and luckily for her it didn't seem like Daryl was going to make her either because she heard him say a goodnight to her too.

Though it was while she lay in his bed in the silence trying to drift off that she couldn't help but wonder if she had taken her birth control today before the wedding and then she remembered that no she hadn't because she had somehow just stopped taking them after ending things with Chet.

It wasn't like she had needed them for anything else after that and well her period had came so soon after the break up and had only ended a few days ago and so she hadn't seen the need for them then either and fucking hell she could only hope and pray right now that she didn't wind up pregnant because of this, though maybe hopefully tomorrow once she was in her right mind she'd remember to get a Plan B pill and take it.


End file.
